User talk:Iamnater1225
I vote for Griffin the Invisible Man to be the future member of Jaden's Adventure Team. A splendid idea for Shinning Armor and Princess Cadence to be members of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's and Jaden's Adventure Team. Messages from ZackLEGOHarryPotter How are you doing? Great. Did BrerJake90 reply to your apology yet? Not yet. What's wrong with Simbatimonpumbaacreator1? He's just upset. What happened? When are you unblocked in Pooh's Adventures Wiki? Apology to BrerJake90 again. I said, I am sorry. Please forgive me? Can you tell BrerJake90 on the different site to unblock you in Pooh's Adventures Wiki? Because I need you to add more pictures. I am sorry. Please forgive me? I said, I am very sad about you're being blocked in Pooh's Adventures Wiki. I try to tell BrerJake90 to unblock you and Lenny457 (the wikia contributor: 86.42.100.78) in Pooh's Adventures Wiki. But, what now? :'( I try to tell BrerJake90 to unblock you and Lenny457 (the wikia contributor: 86.42.100.78) in Pooh's Adventures Wiki. But, what now? Are you gonna be unblocked tomorrow or July 16 on Pooh's Adventures Wiki? I said, do Simbatimonpumbaacreator1 have a bad day today? Or is he crying? I said, can Simbatimonpumbaacreator1 apology to you about mad at you? Do you think about Johnny say "What have I done?". I am sorry. Please forgive me? I said, how are you doing? Do you want to talk to me yet? Are you gonne request to unblock in Pooh's Adventures Wiki again? Not now, Zack. Is Simbatimonandpumbaacreator1 gonna miss you yet? Sorry to bother you. But, are you gonna request to unblock in Pooh's Adventures Wiki again? I think I am gonna gonna cry. :'( I said, I was crying about you. :'( Geuss what? Rtgoh1 was requesting to unblock you and Lenny457 (the wikia contributor: 86.42.100.78) in Pooh's Adventures Wiki! How's that? What happened before you're blocked in Pooh's Adventures Wiki. I am sorry, please forgive me? I said, will you apology to Simbatimonandpumbaacreator1 about the page that you made and then you will promise not to bug him. Will Simbatimonandpumbaacreator1 ask BrerJake90 to unblock you and Lenny457 (the wikia contributor: 86.42.100.78) in Pooh's Adventures Wiki? Are you here? Did you tell the truth to him yet? I tell Simbatimonandpumbaacreator1 the truth and apologize. What did he say? I said, did Simbatimonandpumbaacreator1 reply to me yet? Did he say "It's okay" yet? How are you doing? Do you hear BrerJake90 was gonna unblock you on Pooh's Adventures Wiki? There's trouble on Pooh's Adventures Wiki! I need your help! I said, did Simbatimonandpumbaa tell BrerJake90 to unblock you yet? Did he unblock you yet? Why don't you go check for me? Please! I said, I tell Simbatimonandpumbaacreator1 the good news. I saved the day by protecting the pages on Pooh's Adventures Wiki from Duckboy. Do you hear the good news? What is my reward that I saved the day? Is it BrerJake90 unblock you and the wikia contributor: 86.42.100.78 in Pooh's Adventures Wiki? Or you and/or I will tell Simbatimonandpumbaacreator1 about the news? Messages from Rtgoh1 Let me explain something. Reform and Redeem are the same thing. So when you want to categorize someone as being reformed, use the catergory "Redeemed Characters" only. You're right. Carface is reedemed. Sorry I didn't believe you. Messages from Tigerman531 I don't know. Tigerman531 (talk) 03:40, June 17, 2013 (UTC)